


Hold Me Closer

by birdwrites



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites
Summary: Something is clearly bothering Isogai, and Maehara is determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Loving Maeiso in 2020? It’s more likely than you’d think.
> 
> This is a quick one I had the urge to write, I hope you enjoy! No beta reader, sorry for any mistakes!

They’re at Isogai’s house as usual, holed up in his bedroom doing homework after the teen had made dinner and put his siblings to bed. It always makes Maehara’s heart feel full seeing Isogai take care of his family, though it’s a heavy weight to be placing on someone so young. Maehara may not be able to do anything more than microwave convenience store ramen but he tries to just be there are much as he can to make it feel less strenuous. Getting to eat his friend’s phenomenal cooking is a very welcome bonus. 

Isogai’s making a noble attempt to help Maehara grasp the newest concept introduced to them in math class that day, textbook open and notes scattered in some semblance of order across his bed. Soft music plays from a phone forgotten in the charger outlet, and it only adds to the weird atmosphere surrounding Isogai. He’s quieter, more subdued tonight, but almost a little on edge. It probably wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone but Maehara, who knows Isogai like the back of his hand, but he’s stressed as it is so he decides to wait and give the guy the chance to bring it up himself. 

He doesn’t. 

Maehara’s already showered and in a pair of his best friend’s pajama bottoms, laying on his back on the bed with his legs up against the wall. He’s got a gaming console in his hands and he’s smashing the controls as hard as he can with his thumbs, as if his combos will register betters with the extra pressure. It’s looking like he might be able to turn it around when the bedroom door opens and it startles him so much he forgets to block and his opponent sends him hurtling off a ledge. 

“And I was so close to a reverse sweep, too!” Maehara wails, letting his legs flop down onto the comforter theatrically in defeat. Isogai giggles and it sounds like heaven. 

He’s in a tshirt and shorts, hair still dripping from the bath, and takes a seat next to Maehara before plucking the console from his hands to give it a try. 

He wins. 

“That’s just embarrassing for you, Hiroto.”

“I know! I don’t know how I can go on living. How can I call myself a man after this?” Maehara groans. More laughter. 

“Wanna go to bed?” Isogai asks, tilting his head. Cute. 

“Not really.”

“Me either. Movie?” 

Maehara’s face lights up and in unison they say “Sonic Ninja.”

Isogai grabs his laptop from its spot on his desk as Maehara scoots underneath the worn sheets. Isogai turns off the lights save for the bedside lamp and plops the laptop down before crawling in next to him. 

They’ve shared the bed since they were little, despite it not fitting two teenage boys very well, but they’ve never minded that. 

Isogai loads up the movie and tiredly drops his head onto Maehara’s bare shoulder. 

“That’s cold! Your hair’s still wet, dummy!” Maehara exclaims, jabbing his finger into his friend’s arm. 

They’re half way through the movie and Isogai is very, very quiet, clearly paying little attention to the screen in front of him even though it’s a movie he enjoys. He’s so lost in thought that when Maehara hits pause he doesn’t even notice until Maehara clears his throat. 

“What’s up?” Isogai asks, snapped out of his trance. 

“I could ask you the same thing. I’ve been waiting for you to bring up whatever it is that’s bothering you but you haven’t and you’re worrying me, Yuuma,” he says, softly. 

Isogai nods and gets up to put the laptop away. He takes a seat on the bed again, facing Maehara this time, and he’s shaking a little bit, unable to meet his eyes. Maehara just wants to hold him until he stops, but he resists the urge. 

“You’re my best friend and I’m really scared and I need you to promise me you won’t tell a single person about this because I’m-“ Isogai stops himself in his tracks as a glistening tear slides silently down his cheek. 

“Are you hurt? If someone hurt you I’ll kick their ass!”

“I’m not, I’m not! Please just promise me.”

“I promise, Yuuma. Now, spill.”

He takes another second to slow his breathing down. 

“Hiroto, I’m gay.”

Maehara’s eyes widen and Isogai tries in vain to hold in his anxious tears. Next thing he knows, he’s being tackled into a bear hug and falls backwards onto the comforter, Maehara squeezing him like his life depends on it. Isogai squeezes back after a minute, trying desperately to process the moment, and says nothing. Eventually Maehara lets him go to sit back up and pats the space next to him on the bed, which Isogai quietly returns to. 

“Thank you for telling me. Now stop crying, Yuu, you’re okay, okay?”

Isogai finally meets his eyes, truly, and rubs his arm against his eyes to clear away the wetness. 

“Who else have you told?”

“You’re the first,” Isogai finally speaks. 

“I feel special.”

“You are special.”

Maehara’s face goes bright pink and Isogai smiles at him. 

“I’m really proud of you, you know. You’re incredible, Prince Charming.”

It’s Isogai’s turn to blush. He normally accepts the nickname with a laugh but it’s really personal this time, a genuine compliment from the boy beside him. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore. Stupid, right?”

“You could never make me not want to be your friend, Yuuma. Never ever.”

They’re facing each other now, and Isogai drops his head against Maehara’s chest, arms wrapping around him in return. 

“If we’re being honest... I’m not straight either. I don’t really know what I am yet,” Maehara continues. 

“I definitely like girls, obviously, but... I wouldn’t mind being with a guy if it was one I really liked. I know I don’t have to say this to you but don’t tell ANYONE, please, Yuu. Wow, it feels kinda good to say it out loud, huh?”

Isogai laughs against his skin, gentle and warm. 

“I won’t, promise. I guess I was worried about nothing then, I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t call yourself that when your grades are so much better than mine!”

Isogai laughs harder, and Maehara can’t help joining him. He rakes his right hand through the brunette’s hair, pushing his damp bangs out of his face. 

“You were my gay awakening, I think,” Isogai whispers. 

Maehara’s glad Isogai can’t see his face right now because it’s beet red at the implication. 

“I’d never thought about being with a guy until someone in school asked me if the two of us were dating, and I told them we definitely weren’t, but on the way back to our classroom I thought ‘maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.’”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t.”


End file.
